De avonturen van Jente en Sam
by The Writing Quill
Summary: En het verhaal is af!Jammer he? Dit was dus de twoshot van Jente en mijzelf, het eerste hoofdstuk had ik geschreven, maar dat van Jente is veel beterH2, ik verdenk haar ervan mijn rum te hebben gepikt voor inspi want ik kan hem nergens meer vinden.. R
1. Chapter 1

Jaja, na veel smeekbedes van Jente Bidernais ben ik deze two-shot maar om tien uur in de ochtend te gaan schrijven. (Vraag me nog steeds af of het gezond is om zo vroeg in de ochtend melig te zijn...) R&R! Zelf vind ik hem niet zo leuk (denk ik...) want ik was niet melig genoeg... 

Maar ik zal deel twee van deze two-shot zeker een keer schrijven als ik echt extra melig ben (A)

**De avonturen van Jente en Sam**

Het was stil, heel erg stil, nog stiller dan je je ooit had kunnen voorstellen, op het kerkhof van dode FF'ers en Harry Potter personages.

Langzaam, heel langzaam kwam de volle maan vanachter een wolkendeken. Plotseling vlogen alle witte kraaien op en ze vlogen snel weg, want ze wisten wat er zou gaan gebeuren.

'FEESTJE!' schreeuwde de holle stem van Sam, die op FF Love Fantasy heet.

'JAAA!' schreeuwden Celia (Celialauna) en Free (CaptainSparrow-luv) in koor.

Sam keek zoekend rond, er hoorde nog een gast bij te zijn. Ze grijnsde, en ja hoor. Daar kwam Jente (Jente Bidernais) haar graf uitgekropen, naast die van Sam.

Sam maande iedereen te komen, dus kwam ook iedereen. Plotseling kwamen Sirius, Remus, James, Lily en Fred tevoorschijn. Maar dat was niet alles. Dobby kwam met een enorme krat boterbier aanlopen en zette het voor Sam's voeten neer.

Sam keek de huiself streng aan. 'Dobby wat had ik gezegd? Geen boterbier maar...' Dobby's gezicht lichtte op. 'Oh ja miss Sam miss, ik vergeten dat, mijn fout, sorry, mijn fout miss.' Dobby verdween met een plop en kwam drie seconden later terug met een krat vol... RUM!

Free haar reuksensoren begonnen meteen te beepen bij die overheerlijke geur en ze pikte meteen een fles. Sam begon alles uit te delen maar vergat niet Jente maar een vingerhoedje rum te geven. Sam grijnsde en voegde zich bij haar grote liefdes. RUM! en Remus!

'Hey schat!' Remus keek verbaasd om. 'Tops?' Sam vloekte inwendig, die imbeciel hield nog steeds van haar. Plotseling begon er een plannetje te borrelen, snel zette Sam het vuur uit, ze wilde haar planntje niet laten verbranden.

'Ja, ik ben Tops, ik ben alleen veranderd in Sam omdat ze er zo ongelooflijk euhm... leuk uitziet.' Remus knikte en grijnsde. 'Ik deel je mening.'

Sam begon te gillen als een maniakaal monster maar begon toen te kuchen. 'Kuch... kuch... sorry... uilenbal... kuch.' Remus knikte serieus en nam nog een slok.

Sam keek rond. Waar zou Celia uithangen? Ah ja, daar was ze, was te verwachten. Celia zat bij Sirius op zijn schoot en vage dingen te mompelen als: _Brave hond... kom maar bij baasje..._

Sam begon te lachen en keek verder. James en Lily waren nergens te bekennen, maar wel een heel bekend graf was gesloten. Sam rolde met haar ogen, die Free snel terug rolde. James en Lily waren natuurlijk een tweede Harry aan het maken, was te verwachten.

Sam keek verder, er w as niet veel bijzonders; James en Lily making out, Free die werd gemasseerd door Fred en gevoerd met rum door Jack Sparrow, Celia en Sirius die ongelooflijk klef zaten te doen...

REWIND!

'FREE!'

'JA?'

'SINDS WANNEER ZIT JACK SPARROW IN HARRY POTTER?'

'Nou eigenlijk luv..'

'NOEM HAAR GEEN LUV! JACKIE-POOH!' Jackie-pooh begon te grommen.

'Het is Captain Jackie-pooh luv!'

'JAJA, WHATEVER.'

'NOU? FREE?'

'WAT?'

'SINDS WANNEER ZIT JACKIE-PO... EXCUSEER. CAPTAIN JACKIE-POOH IN HARRY POTTER?'

Free haalde haar schouders op. 'SINDS NU! DOBBY HAD ZIJN RUM GEPIKT SO...'

Sam knikte en ging op zoek naar Dobby om hem nog een keer te vermoorden.

Maar Dobby was slim want die was weer naar het land der levenden gegaan en had bescherming gezocht bij Hermelien Sniffel.

'Sam?' Sam draaide zich om, nadat ze Celia en Sirius wreed uit elkaar had gehaald om de motor van hem te onderzoeken.

Daar stond hij dan, Severus Sneep.

'Sevvie! Jongen ik heb je gemist!'

Ze omhelsde hem stevig en zag uit haar ooghoeken Remus woedend op hun afstormen.

'Secretus! Blijf van mijn vrouw af!' Sneep liet snel los.

'Remus, schat. Eigenlijk heet ik Sam, ik heb je in de maling genomen omdat je zo ongelooflijk lekker bent.' Sam keek op. 'JENTE! IK VERMOORD JE!' Jente rende snel weg, het was dan ook wel gewaagd om Veritaserum in de rum van Sam te gooien.

Sam rende snel achter haar aan.

Remus wendde zich tot Sevvie. 'Sorry mate. Verkleedfeestje?' Sevvie knikte verveeld.

_Twee uur later._

'Jente... hijg,.. ik vermoord... hijg... je... hijg... Oh, mijn conditie... hijg... is f#cking... hijg... slecht.' Jente hijgde grinnikend. Maar plotseling hield ze halt. Sam greep haar kans en pakte een touw om haar te verstikken (JAJA! JULLIE LEZEN HET GOED! ZE HAAT VERSTIKKINGEN! MWUAHAHAHA!)

Jente begon stikgeluiden te maken maar wees ondertussen met haar inmiddels blauw aangelopen vinger naar voren. Sam grijnsde evil en lette er niet op.

Eindelijk na een halfuur (God wat is die meid sterk) viel Jente dood neer op de grond.

o.O, wacht ff?

REWIND!

DOOD?! Ze was levend? Die gluiperige smiecht.

Na een paar kuchen keek Sam weer op en zag ze een blauwe Jente voor zich staan. 'Ja oke. ik WAS levend, nu niet meer.' Ze rolde met haar ogen die meteen uit haar kassen floepte. Sam grijnsde en keek toe hoe Jente ze terug deed.

Plotseling begon Jente als een maniakaal te lachen (het leek eigenlijk meer op het geluid dat apen maken, maar dat vertellen we haar niet ; ))

Toen ze eindelijk opgehouden was keek Sam haar vragend aan. Ze wees weer met haar blauwe vinger (HEY! IK DENK NU AAN DE SMURFEN!) naar voren. Sam stapte drie meter opzij en begon ook als een maniakaal te lachen.

Daar in de verte stond iedereen verkleed als weetikveelwie te kletsen alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

Jente en Sam slopen dichterbij om hun gesprekken af te luisteren.

'Ja, ik had, voordat ik dood ging, me aangesloten bij de _Clowns Forever!_ Helaas eindigt je lidmaatschap als je dood gaat dus...' vertelde Sneep, die verkleed was als superman. Sam grijnsde maar keek toen de andere gedaante aan. 'Ja, dat had ik ook. Zonde, was een leuke club.' Bekende Remus knikkend terwijl hij in een stoer Tarzan-pakje stond (kuch). Sam begon hem te bewonderen, hij had een six-pack. Hmm, bier is toch niet zo lekker als rum.

Plotseling begon Jente te lachen en ze porde Sam hard in haar ribben. Sam keek op en zag waarnaar Jente lachend wees. Zelf begon ze ook te grinniken bij het aanzien van Fred in een roze konijnenpak. Free stond hem uit te foeteren dat hij niet zo te normaal moest doen. _(Want als je abnormaal bent is dat juist normaal, want te normaal is gewoon te abnormaal voor woorden, en als je te abnormaal voor woorden ben, dan ben je niet leuk, dus dan moet je gewoon abnormaal zijn om normaal te zijn, savvy?)_

Fred knikte serieus maar bleef koppig, want hij hield nog steeds zijn pak aan.

Plotseling viel haar oog op Jackie-poo... Captain Jackie-pooh, die verkleed was als een baby. Jente en Sam glimlachte allebei bij dit lieve aanzicht, maar veranderden hun mening snel toen ze een enorme tatoo op zijn borst en armen zag. Jackie-pooh zwaaide wild met zijn speelgoedzwaard en deed alsof hij een jonkvrouwe redde.

Jente en Sam begonnen weer te lachen. Maar plotseling viel er een dreigende schaduw over hun heen. Langzaam draaide Jente zich om. Ze begon keihard te gillen en snel volgde Sam haar voorbeeld. Daar stonden Sevvie en Remus maniakaal te lachen naar Jente en Sam met in Remus' hand een varkenspak en in Sevvie's hand een koeienpak.

'Aandoen, dames!' grijnsden ze kwaadaardig.

Gillend en met hun armen zwaaiend rende ze rondjes van ongeveer een meter. Plotseling bedachten ze zich iets en gaven ze allebei een schop in de gevoelige zaakjes van Sevvie en Remus en rende toen het bos uit, om een rustig plekje te vinden om eeuwig te gaan rusten.

**Wordt vervolgd!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dit hoofdstuk draag ik op aan de mensen die deze two-shot hebben gesteund door te reviewen of te lezen.  
Mijn geweldige maatje Jente Bidernais heeft dit hoofdstuk geschreven, en ik moet zeggen dat ik hem geweldig vond! Dus natuurlijk plaats ik hem Jente!  
Trouwens... ik vind Spin City ook leuk! Paulie is wel de leukste, die gast spoort niet xD  
...  
Terug naar HP.

Zoals ik al zei heeft Jente dit hoofdstuk dus geschreven en ik moet zeggen dat ik bijna van de stoel viel van het lachen. (Okee... ik viel echt van mijn stoel af, nou blij?)  
Het enige stukje waar ik met Jente over moet praten is mijn rum! mijn Remus! en... ehhh... haar doordenkhersenen... (Foei! Hoe durfde je zelfs maar te denken dat ik een... naahh, ik zal mijn mond maar houden anders verklap ik teveel P)  
Dus dit is het einde van dit geweldige two-shot...  
Misschien, heel misschien overweeg ik om verder te gaan, maar dan moet ik wel positieve reacties hebben P, en Jente moet natuurlijk toestemmen want 'zie de titel!'...

-Ontwijkt de botten van James en Lily Potter-  
Rustig maar! Ik zal niet meer babbelen om jullie rustig te laten lezen... lief ben ik he?

**De avonturen van Jente en Sam**

Het nachtelijk uur was voorbij en iedereen was teruggekeerd naar hun bed, a.k.a graf. Jente lag met haar handen op haar buik en een afstandsbediening uitgebalanceerd op haar voorhoofd. Het was de afstandsbediening van het ingebouwde plasma tv aan het voeteneinde van haar kist. Het ding lag op haar hoofd, omdat een kist gemaakt is om precies rond de mens te passen, wat weinig opbergruimte overlaat.

Een graf verderop lag Sam. Ze had haar handen op haar borst gevouwen, op de manier die begrafenisondernemers vaak gebruiken om de dode een kruisje vast te laten houden. Het enige verschil was dat Sam geen kruis vasthield, maar een fles rum. Op het etiket van de fles stond een doodshoofd, met daaronder de tekst: 'Jacks proporty, don't touch, or feel the concequences.'

Het was na drieën en de schaduwen vielen nu de andere kant op. Langzaam kroop het donker over de graven van de twee meiden. Omdat Jentes graf direct onder de boom stond, was het daar het eerst donker. Er filterde geen licht meer door de randjes van het graf en plotseling opende het meisje haar ogen. Het middagdutje was afgelopen.

Haar mond ging ook open. "If you see me coming…" riep ze, lichtelijk dreigend. Een jongen die verderop liep schrok zich dood, sprong overdreven in de lucht en ging er toen op een holletje vandoor. Sams ogen schoten open bij het horen van Jentes kreet. "… you better step aside." Kraaide ze. Jente grijnsde. "A lot of men didn't…" "… a lot of men died." Ze braken beiden uit in maniakaal gelach. Als iemand hen had gehoord, had hij ze voor gek verklaard, dat of hij was zich net zo dood geschrokken als de jongen van daarnet.

Jente kwam overeind, haar rug kreunde een beetje. Ze greep haar laptop, dat tijdens het slaapuurtje als kussen had gediend. Een graf verderop deed Sam hetzelfde. Beide meisjes lieten hun handen door de kieren van hun grafkist heen glijden en zetten kracht. Jente wurmde haar hoofd naar buiten. "Hallo daar, Sam. Lang niet gezien." Sam, die eveneens haar hoofd naar buiten had gewurmd, grinnikte.

Celia kroop ook uit haar graf en stofte haar kleding af. "Nou, nou, het was me het feestje wel. Geef me die fles eens hier." Ze stak haar handen uit naar de fles rum van Sam. "Nee!" Schreeuwde Sam, en ze vertrok op een holletje, haar dierbare rum beschermend met haar armen. Ze zorgde er wel voor dat ze in de schaduw bleef, want doden kunnen niet zo goed tegen zonlicht.

De schaduw reikte nu ook over Frees graf en ook die kwam bij het groepje staan. Of tenminste, dat was ze van plan, maar toen zag ze Sam rondrennen met de fles rum, en dus zette ze abrupt de achtervolging in. Jente rolde haar ogen. "Serieus. Als jullie al niet dood waren geweest, hadden jullie je lever zeker weten vernield met al dat drinken. Persoonlijk doe ik dat nooit!!" Ze keek schijnheilig.

Sam schreeuwde angstig toen ze doorkreeg dat ze nu door twéé meiden achtervolgt werd. Een verward hoofd kwam uit haar graf. "Wat is eraan de hand, Topsje, lieverd?" Sam keek snel naar het graf en fluisterde duidelijk hoorbaar. "Ssst… Remus? Wat zei ik nou?? Ga terug in het graf, lieverd… voordat ze je…" Jente keek ook naar het graf. "Wat doe jij in Sams graf, Remus?" "Damn!' vloekte Sam.

Afgeleid door deze hele situatie was ze stil blijven staan en nu werd ze dan ook besprongen door Free en Celia, onder luid geroep van 'RUM!' Jente keek enkele minuten glazig van Remus naar Sam en van Sam naar Remus. Na ongeveer vijf minuten kreeg ze een glimmertje in haar ogen en een lampje boven haar hoofd. "Owoh! Ben je stout geweest Sam?" vroeg ze, plotseling vol begrip. "Dat is niet zo netjes Sam. Niet zo netjes…." Remus keek haar verward aan. "Wat?" vroeg hij. Zowel Sam als Jente keken plotseling heel onschuldig. "Niets…"

Er verscheen nog een hoofd uit Sams graf: Tops. Jente staarde met grote ogen naar Nymphadora ("Hey!!" roept Tops.), sorry, Tops. "What the ! Bij mij passen er net een afstandsbediening en een laptop in mijn kist en bij jou passen er drie mensen en een laptop in?!" "Vergeet de rum niet, luv." Sam knipoogde.

Free en Celia, die tot dat moment het gevecht even gestaakt hadden, slaakten bij het horen van het woord 'rum' aanstellerige kreetjes en gingen verder met wat ze aan het doen waren, namelijk Sam's rum af proberen te pakken. Succes meiden, we weten allemaal dat Sam haar rum beter bewaakt dan een draak haar eieren.

Jente had weer eens van haar intelligente momenten en staarde naar Tops. Langzaam wandelde haar blik naar Remus en terug. "Owoh. Daar komt de transformagiër uit het graf, uh, de aap uit de mouw." Tops kwam inderdaad het graf uitgekropen. Ze stofte haar kleding af en wende zich tot Sam, die net venijnig in Frees hand beet. "Dank je dat we bij je mochten blijven slapen, Sam. Met zoveel drank op vertrouw ik er niet op dat Remus ons thuis had gekregen."

Jentes blik keerde terug op het graf. "Blijft de vraag: Hoe in hel passen er drie mensen in jou graf en niet in het mijne?" Tops bewoog haar staf nonchalant in de richting van Jentes graf. "Nu passen er drie in." Jente keek naar haar nu behoorlijk grote graf. Hij had nu de afmetingen van de tent van meneer Wemel op het WK Zwerkbal. Haar ogen werden groot. "I love magic."

"Ja, ja, vast. Maar we gaan. Doei!!" Tops zwaaide en trok Remus mee. Sam gromde toen ze de aanhaligheid van Tops zag. (Ja, hállo! In het vorige hoofdstuk vermóórde Sam me. Ik voel me niet schuldig… ik voel me niet schuldig… ik voel me niet…. DAMN! Ik voel me schuldig.) In het moment van afleiding pakten Free en Celia Sams fles af. (Sams dag wordt beter en beter… Gna, gna. Ik voel me niet…. Oké, ik voel me een heel klein beetje schuldig.)

Daar kwam Sirius Zwarts net aangehobbeld. "Boterbiertje?" vroeg hij aan Jente. "Nah. Drink alleen wijn en rum. Doe niet in boterbier." Sirius knipoogde. "Doe niet zo gek. Boterbiertjes zijn net zo onweerstaanbaar als ik." Jente lachte en stak haar hand uit. "Maar jij bent lekkerder." Toen fronste haar voorhoofd. Sirius Zwarts. Sirius Zwarts. Was die niet van iemand anders?

_-- Flashback. --_

_Celia zat bij Sirius op zijn schoot en vage dingen te mompelen als: Brave hond... kom maar bij baasje..._

_-- Einde Flashback. --_

Jente knikte wijs. Nu herinnerde ze het zich. Ze wist wat ze moest doen. Ze wende zich naar Sirius. "Brave hond… kom maar bij baasje…" Sirius knikte en even later ontstond er een weerzinwekkende zoensessie. Die onderbroken werd doordat Jente voor haar leven moest rennen, achtervolgt door een uitzinnige Celia. Jente riep dingen als: "Je begrijpt het niet! Zo'n jongen hééft meerdere vrouwen in zijn leven nodig. Doordat ik er een van ben, hoef je, je minder zorgen te maken dat je hem aan een slét verliest. Want ik ben geen sl… ARGH!"

Blijkbaar kon Jente Celia niet overtuigen dat ze het uit de goedheid van haar hart had gedaan en viel ze dood neer na de wilde achtervolging. Sam haalde haar schouders op en ging televisie kijken in Jentes graf.

Ik geloof dat er nu nog wat losse eindjes zijn, dus die zal ik nu vastknopen. BOEM! Auw, dat waren de losse eindjes van een bom. Nu de losse eindjes van dit verhaal: Celia keerde terug naar de fles rum en dronk hem leeg met Free.

Jente kwam weer tot leven en nam plaats in haar graf naast Sam. Ze kregen terstond ruzie over het kanaal dat ze keken. Jente was absoluut voor 'Spin City' terwijl Sam de derde Pirates film aan het herkijken was.

Remus en Tops kwamen nooit thuis aan. Ze werden door Sirius onderschept en gingen feesten in de Lekke Ketel.

Severus Sneep slaagde erin om een nieuw soort rum uit te vinden en werd door Celia en Free beroofd.

Jente brak haar hoofd over de laatste losse eindjes en dus won Celia de strijd en keken ze de hele nacht lang verschillende Pirates films.

En ze waren nog jaren lang en gelukkig dood. Dat zei de Skoda-rijder.

**The End**

Nou nou? Wat vonden jullie ervan? Zei toch dat het geweldig was... 

Het enige wat jullie nog rest is te reviewen (A)

(PS: Ik raad jullie aan zeker de verhalen te lezen van Jente Bidernais, ze heeft er dan wel veel... Maar ze zijn geweldig!  
En nee! Jente vroeg hier niet om, ik dacht ik maak ff stiekem sluipreclame voor haar verhalen... omdat ik zo lief ben!)

REVIEW! Please? - puppy-eyes -


End file.
